¿Cantamos?
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: ¿quien no tiene una canción que hace que los demás te hagan callar de tanto que la escuchan? Parece que es justo por lo que Bella Swan está pasando. TwoShot Songfic inspirado en Cough Cyrup de Young the Giant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

* * *

><p><strong>Este es un Two shot de un song fic que se me ocurrió porque esta canción me tiene como loca… literal... lo juro, espero que lo disfruten mucho<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cantamos?<strong>

"Life is to short to even care at all, oh!

_**I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control ... **_

Mi voz era un asco según mi propio criterio pero a mí me encantaba cantar, sobre todo cuando una canción se adueñaba de mi de la forma que lo hacía ésta, y definitivamente desde que me la crucé en una radio on-line , no paré hasta aprenderme la letra.

Así que este corto, pero hermoso periodo de descanso del Instituto (vacaciones) tenía que cantarla a todo pulmón y con todo el sentimiento posible.

Aunque el botón de replay en mi Ipod ya parecía activarse solo al ponerla, sin embargo, no todo se emocionaban...

_**Bien dicen por ahi cuando llueve no todos se mojan... **_

_**-**_¡Ya Bella!- me gritó.

-¿QUÉ?- pregunté escondiendo una carcajada mientras sacaba uno de mis audífonos.

-Como que ¿qué?

Empecé a reírme como tonta. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que la molestaba pero me encantaba ver rabiar a mi adorada hermana.

-¡Isabella! ¡Deja en paz a Rose!...-gritó mi mama desde el primer piso.

Como siempre ella salía en su defensa, pero igual yo era la menor así que no podían contra mí y mi papi engreidor en temas de castigo.

-Rose, Rosita, querida hermanita- empecé cariñosa. Si de veras te desagrada que cante tan alto esta canción, que amo, deberías volver a casa de tu novio.

- Bella, si mi papi se entera que vuelvo a casa de Emmet, no me dará ni un centavo para la universidad- me respondió con el mismo tono meloso.

-Entonces aguanta la dulce voz de tu hermanita pequeña...-sugerí con sarcasmo.

-Ja! ¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que me molesta?

-¿Ah no?- ¿en serio no era eso? ¡Vaya!

-¡Claro que no!, lo que me jode verdaderamente, es que la repitas una y otra, y otra vez. ¡YA CÁNSATE! Me tienes tan hinchada con la misma, que me estoy aprendiendo la letra y ni si quiera me gusta la canción...

¡WOW!

- Sorry, o sea, de veras pensé que lo que te molestaba era mi voz...- dije un tanto avergonzada- intentaré mezclar mi repertorio, al menos en tu prescencia.

-¡GRACIAS!- sonó algo irónica pero sincera.

-Bueno cariño, voy a ver a Alice, ¿Le digo algo de tu parte? -solté antes de dirigirme a la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

-¡Nop! Nos veremos esta noche... -

-¿QUÉ?

-¿No te lo dijo? -parecía realmente sorprendida.

-¿Decirme que exactamente? -No, Alice Cullen, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

- Su novio y unos amigos de la facultad vendrán a Forks, ya sabes la vacaciones ya empezaron...

-Eso ya lo sabía Rose, pero no me dijo que saldríamos...

-¡Oops!

-¡Nada de oops! Ahora me va escuchar...

-Tal vez sea una sorpresa...no sé exactamente, no me explico mucho.

-¡La asesinaré!

-Cálmate Bella, es la madre de tus futuros sobrinos, al menos deja que ellos lleguen al mundo...

-Ja!, Muy graciosa- el sarcasmo me brotaba por los poros cuando me enojaba- ¡Adiós!...

Me salí rápidamente y con el Ipod aún puesto en mis oídos.

Mamá me vió apresurada y preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas cariño?

-A lo de Alice, ma.

-¿Se pelearon?

-Aún no... -se ceño se frunció de manera graciosa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada ma, después te explico, ¿sip?. Ah de veras, parece que en la noche salimos Rose, Alice y yo pero de todos modos iré a ver si estoy invitada primero.

-¡O...K! -ahora si que la dejé confundida. Mucho.

- Nos vemos .

- Con cuidado cariño.

Asentí y salí pitando, yendo rápidamente al "traste" a.k.a*, mi adorada camioneta roja , un antiguo Chevy de colección , por así decirlo...

Mi mejor amigo Jacob lo había reconstruido, o al menos, lo había hecho con el motor y me encantaba el resultado.

Al estar frente a la puerta toque casi con furia.

-Si, ya voy- gritaba una voz masculina desde adentro, antes de abrir.

El joven era bastante atractivo, demasiado para mi gusto, seguro era el novio de Alice pues tenía ojos azules y el acento sureño del que ella no dejaba de presumir. O al menos eso era lo que me parecía a mí, en lo que alcance a escuchar.

-¿Jasper? -pregunté sinpoder contenerme. ¡Maldita bocota!

-¿Te conozco? -si señores era el caballero sureño.

-No, no realmente. Soy Bella, hablamos por teléfono un par de veces cuando Alice no estaba y yo te "distraía". Te ha descrito a la perfección, debo decir.

-¡Hola, Bella! Si, ella es así. Pasa por favor. -Ay, bueno lo de caballero le iba al vuelo. La chica -mi mejor amiga- tenía una suerte.

-¿Debo suponer que se esconde?-Pregunté una vez dentro. Me vio confundido pero igual me respondió.

-No, solo está arriba diciéndole al resto donde se quedaran...

-¿Al resto? ¿Te has traído a toda la facultad? No creo que le guste mucho a Carlisle...

-No te preocupes solo somos cuatro. Y mi prima Tanya está incluida en esos cuatro así que yo dormiré con Edward y ella en otra habitación con su novio.

-Ah. -bueno, Carlisle no tendría mucho de lo que preocuparse, después de todo.

-¡Bella!- un chillido bastante conocido retumbó en la habitación, se la oía basante feliz y emocionada. Debía ser por Jasper.

-Hola Alice. -Devolví el saludo algo desganada

-Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte -dijo remarcando la ironía.

-Debemos hablar. -comenté.

-Claro tengo demasiado que contarte...

-Ya vuelvo amor, nos vemos al rato Bella -Se despidió Jasper.

-Espera, espera. No los he presentado como se debe.-Giré mis ojos. ¡Alice!

-Bueno, Bella Swan , este es mi novio Jasper Withlock. Jasper, esta es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Bella.

Acompañó la peculiar presentación con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola, Bella -Jasper me ofreció su mano.

-Hola, Jasper.- se la apreté de vuelta.

Luego fue al segundo piso.

-Bells ¿Que te pasa?

-Ah, que "mi supuesta mejor amiga en todo el mundo" no me invitó a su salida está noche y lo peor es que si invitó a mi hermana.

-No digas eso Bells.-hizo un pucherito pero no iba a convencerme tan fácilmente.

-Es la verdad.

-Lo que pasa es que era una sorpresa, pero... ya está arruinada.

-¿Por qué una sorpresa?

-Aparte de que voy a presentarte a alguien que se que te caerá muy bien, el lugar era algo muy importante y sobre todo era la principal razón por la que no te dije nada.

-Pero Al en realidad Rose ni me dijo donde es...

-¿En serio?- su sonrisa triunfante apareció. ¡Grandioso! Ya me estaba asustando...

- ¿Tu me lo dirás?

- Ah no, claro que no! No lo terminaré de arruinar.

-Pero...

-Nada de nada.

-Está bien, pero me vengaré, Alice Cullen. Lo prometo...

-Seguro- dijo ella rodando los ojos y soltando entusiasmo por todos sus poros.

Al final si tuve que llamar a mamá para contarle que salía con Ali, Rose y "los demás" pues no habías visto más que a Jasper hasta ese momento. Aunque luego Tanya, la prima de Jass, se apareció por el cuarto de Alice mientras ella me llenaba de cremas, brillos y no se que cosas mas; además de depilarme, hacerme manicure, pedicure y un sin fin de torturas. La verdad no tenía ni idea de porque taaaaaaanta cosa, ni que fuésemos a los Oscar o algo así, en fin. Con el tema de la ropa no tuve que preocuparme porque el paquete salía completo cuando se trataba de Alice Cullen; lo que no me imaginé fué que me haría usar un Strapless (vestido sin tiras) super corto que se ceñía demasiado a mi figura y unos tacones que eran de infarto. Estaba clarísimo que yo no era la chica más alta del mundo pero eso no era suficiente para que usara 10 cm de tacón sin contar la plataforma extra; digo tampoco era la gran cosa ir a una disco ¿o sí?

Me refiero a que para mí era casi obvio que nos iríamos a bailar o a un bar "para calentarnos" antes con unos tragos y luego brincaríamos como locos en algún antro, aunque claro Alice no me decía ni chuz ni muz y yo ya no quería (ni debía) preguntar.

Al cabo de unos minutos más (que parecieron horas), observe a Tanya y Alice terminar de arreglarse, y cada una usaba un vestido corto, como el mío, pero todas llevábamos modelos distintos, ¿Acaso me había me había equivocado en la fecha y a alguien le entregaban algún premio en la cuidad? Tontamente revisé la fecha y definitivamente no había nada taaaaan importante; tuve que reírme de mi propia estupidez.

Obviamente llamamos a Emmet, a.k.a. "el osito cariñosito"; novio de Rose , pues sabíamos que se moriría si su "osita" salía de parranda sin él.

- ¡Los chicos ya salen!- ese fué Jasper gritando desde abajo (traducción: o salen o nos vamos)

-Perfecto!- gritó Al de vuelta

-¡OK! Ahora estamos oficialmente listas, y no, no me lo agradezcan tanto chicas...

Nos reímos a coro: Tanya, Rose, (que apenas tenía media hora que había llegado pero estaba completamente arreglada) Alice y yo.

- Emmet nos espera en el...

-¡SHH! - le cortó Al a Rose.

-¡Lo siento duende!- se disculpó

Tanya, Rose y yo nos moríamos de risa, mientras que Alice no veía nada gracioso el adjetivo.

- Mejor nos vamos antes de que olvide que soy una dama y me convierta en asesina.

-Ya discúlpame, en serio Alice- hizo morritos y Alice pareció olvidarlo todo.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- Alice hasta parecía desesperada...

Nos fuimos en el auto de Alice y hasta Tanya parecía saber donde nos íbamos, ahora si estaba segura que no era ni un bar ni una disco, al menos no una que yo conociera...

¿Dónde demonios...?

-Ya está chicas, bajemos...

Había aparcado en un lugar al que no había ido en mi vida pero había bastante gente formada. La verdad dudé que nos dejasen pasar, pero Al nos guió al principio de la fila y sonrió al mastodonte que resguardaba el lugar, de seguro era la inauguración o algo parecido.

- Buenas noches, Señoritas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Hola, Mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen y,... tenga aquí está mi tarjeta de afiliada...

El grandote parecía no entender por un segundo largo y luego, sorprendido, con ojos como platos y casi tartamudeando dijo:

-¡Oh! Señorita Cullen ¡Buenas noches!- incluso parecía intimidado (daba demasiada risa "la duende contra la mole" pensé pero me comí mis carcajadas)

-Sus acompañantes la esperan en la fila 3 mesa 2- agregó.

-Muchísimas gracias, guapo.-esta vez hasta se sonrojo ligeramente.

-A usted señorita

A continuación entramos, y todo me pareció tan surreal y de cierto modo hasta ridículo, pero si eres un Cullen tenías el mundo a tus pies.

La familia de Al era una de las más poderosas y ricas del país y bueno, solo al decir el apellido te abrían demasiadas puertas, incluso sin desearlo.

El lugar era hermoso y amplio, con bastantes mesas para grupos grandes y pequeños, con unas arañas modernas en el techo alto, y paredes bien decoradas con pocas pinturas pero muchos vinilos autografiados, de esos que ya no encuentra y de seguro eran originales; una que otra portada de álbum hecha poster y en la parte que parecía una pared principal había un collage enorme con miles de fotos, personas famosas, cantantes con sus fans y así.

Me encantaba aquel bar y ya quería volver aunque ni me había ido... y que hablar de la música, era buenísima; no sonaba fuertemente pero iba en armonía con todo el lugar, definitivamente le preguntaría a Alice si podíamos volver

Nos encaminamos al lugar donde nos habían dicho que estarían los chicos.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa Emmet y Jasper nos esperaban.

-¡Osita!-dijo Em alegre, aunque casi fué un grito

-¡Hola, Osito!

Todos nos carcajeamos al unísono, aunque claro después de que ambos nos sacaron la lengua empezaron con su espectáculo de besos descontrolados, acto seguido todos nos calmamos y nos saludamos, olvidándonos un rato de ellos.

-¿Dónde está mi Thomas? - preguntó Tanya

-Se fué al baño, ya regresa.

-Y Edward? -preguntó Al

-Se fué a conseguir cigarrillos, ya sebes que se alucina chimenea andante y eso..-contestó Jasper nuevamente, la verdad no había visto a ninguno de los dos, así que no importaba muchisimo que digamos.

-Bueno, Bells, creo que llegó la hora.

-¿Ah? ¿La hora de que Alice?

-¡Duh! De la sorpresa, tonta.

-Ahh!-redé mis ojos-Bueno nos haz traído a un bar exclusivo y pituco.

-Esto no es solo un bar, Bells.

-Ah, no? No me digas que también hay strippers...-Si respondía que si me iba ir corriendo muuuuuuy rápido

-Claro que no, Bella.

-¿Entonces?

-Esto es un bar pero también es un KARAOKE...

-¿Y?-eso explicaba porque había un hermoso escenario al frente, aunque ni siquiera lo había notado al principio...

-Que TU, Bella, Bellita Hermosa, también cántaras esta noche...-por poco se ponía a dar saltitos por todo el lugar

-¡¿Estás Loca?!- casi grité y muchas personas me quedaron mirando como si yo fuese la que estaba fuera de si.

Jamás había cantado fuera de mi casa y menos con público diferente a mi familia o a Alice. Entonces pensé: ¡seguro que ella se vengaba por mis alaridos a todo volumen en nuestra habitación! ¡Maldita pendeja!

Me enfoqué donde se habían ido para lanzarme furiosa contra Rose (jamás me había sentido tan encolerizada) entonces en cuanto giré para pasar en su dirección, la vi junto a Emmet un poco lejos de la barra, así que arremetí como animal enjaulado en su dirección, sin darme cuenta que alguien estaba en medio de mi camino.

¡Demonios! Ya era tarde para detenerme.

Choqué del todo con un cuerpo que olía delicioso, era un hombre estaba segura, pero no era Emmet. Él era mas delgado pero sus músculos se marcaban de forma seductora bajo lo que pude sentir al sostenerme de sus brazos, evitando caer de forma estrepitosa debido al impacto.

Cuando levanté la mirada, me perdí en un tono esmeralda intenso y brillante. Estaba tan perdida en ese momento que apenas y recordaba como respirar. Su sonrisa y rubor (adorables) no se hicieron esperar y mucho menos los míos.

- ¡Hola!- dijo y casi morí al escuchar el maravilloso tono de su voz.

-Hola- apenas susurré y mi sonrisa salió a flote rápida y nerviosa.

-Soy Edward

-Y yo Bella.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¡te lastimaste?

- Ah no, estoy bien. ¿y tu?

-Maravillosamente ahora que...

-¡EDWARD!- gritó una voz chillona que te estremecía, y que le pertenecía a una hermosa rubia. La muy lanzada casi corrió mientras brincaba y se dirigía al ... bueno a ¡Edward!.

No solté un suspiro al recordar su nombre porque probablemente era su novia y yo aún seguía pegada a él, así que lo solté.

La verdad no quería problemas con _esa._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si, se supone que iba a subirla como OS pero ya no me quedó tiempo de nada así que la subiré en dos partes... espero que les guste<em>**

**_Me siento realmente emocionada por las hermosas palabras que ha recibido los Os previos y bueno, debo decir que la he pasado debatiendo conmigo misma muuuuuucho rato sabre que sería lo siguiente que subiría..._**

**_Millones de gracias a todas las maravillosas personsa que me agregaron a sus favoritos, que me dejaron su RR y que me pusieron en alerta de autor... _**

**_Son las mejores..._**

**_Ahora le bajo un poco el tono a las cosas..._**

**_xoxoxoxoxox _**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

…

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>:¿quien no tiene una canción que hace que los demás te hagan callar de tanto que la escuchan? Parece quees justo por lo que Bella Swan está pasando. Songfic inspirado en Cough Cyrup de Young the Giant.

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte<strong>

Edward vió sorprendido como me alejé, mientras trataba de verme casual al despedirme con la mano y salir rápidamente.

A esas alturas ni siquiera podía recordar porque me había movido de mi lugar en primer lugar, sin embargo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Edward.

¡Mierda! Ésta vez si se me escapó un suspiro, pero creo que no se oyó tanto pues la música ya estaba algo más alta. Volví a la mesa, dónde Alice me recibió con una mirada apenada.

-Bells, yo…- empezó.

-No, Al. No pasa nada. Aunque eso no significa que voy a cantar- incluso a pesar de mi conmoción causada por el momento anterior, una parte de mi cerebro parecía funcionar correctamente, casi como si hubiese pulsado un botón de piloto automático.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- su preocupación era evidente, seguramente mirada aún estaba algo perdida.

_De todos modos ¿Por qué me comportaba así? ¿Qué demonios significaba mi malestar por la noviecita de Edward? Estaba perdida…_

-Nada, Alice. No pasa nada.-insistí tratando de creérmelo yo también.

-Pero si te fuiste como si estuvieras dispuesta a asesinar a alguien y ahora estás como… no sé, ¿en Shock?

-Estoy bien Alice.

- ¡Hey Alice! Los chicos…- esa voz.

-¿TU? – dijimos al unísono.

-¿se conocen?- preguntó Alice a su vez, bastante sorprendida. Y ella no era del tipo de personas que se sorprenden con facilidad.

-Solo de hace unos momentos, nos chocamos y casi la tiro al piso- explicó Edward- Ni siquiera me dejó disculparme como se debe.

-Ok…- eso fue lo único que Alice dijo.

- no sabía que conocías a mi prima.

-¿Tu prima?

- Sip, Alice es mi prima.

-Si, y Bella es mi mejor amiga Edward.

- Oh, claro eres Bells.

-Sip. – respondí -¿En serio me llamas Bells?- me dirigí a Alice con esa pregunta.

- Claro, con Edward hay muchísima confianza y cuando le hablo de ti, siempre lo hago como si fueras tu, o Jass. Así soy yo. En fin, hablando de Jass voy por él ¿si? No tengo idea donde se metió pero lo encontraré. Em, Rose, Tanya y Thomas están haciendo sus pedidos en la barra. Este lugar es maravilloso, ¡casi parece Starbucks! Y eso me encanta, ya vuelvo chicos.- habló tan rápido que casi no le entendí.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Y si se aparece su novia?

-Bueno, Bella. Yo no tuve tiempo ni para pedirte disculpas. Lamento en serio haberte chocado así, no te vi y…

-No, no te preocupes. Ni me caí ni nada así que no hay porque pedir disculpas… Al contrario, soy yo la que debo disculparme por aparecer como una loca y correr sin siquiera darme cuenta a quien me llevaba por delante.- estaba demasiado apenada y me sonrojé como siempre, de forma escandalosa.

¡Ojala y nunca volviese a verme a los ojos, porque sino terminaría derritiéndome como helado en pleno verano!

-¡HOLA A TODOS!- dijo una voz masculina por el micro.

-¡HOLA! – respondió el público animado. Ni cuenta me había dado que el salón ya estaba repleto.

-Bueno chicos…- se aclaró la garganta- esto, si ustedes en frente. Si, la pareja que está de pie, por favor tomen asiento para dar inicio…

-Bella somos nosotros…-dijo Edward dándome escalofríos de miedo. El color huyó de mi rostro cuando de repente la luz principal nos enfocó y la pantalla gigante que reproducía el espectáculo, nos puso en un primer plano para el "deleite del público".

Los silbidos de los muchachos empezaron, y una sarta de risas y murmullos de las muchachas se escuchó- de seguro todo era por Él.

-¡Mejor nos sentemos!- me dijo al oído, y posó una de sus manos en mi cintura para guiarme hasta las sillas de nuestra mesa.

-¡Awwwww…!- se escuchó y mi corazón llegó mucho antes que yo a mi asiento…el cual latió desbocado por muchos más minutos y me sonrojé al punto de parecer anuncio publicitario. Esa era la mayor razón por la cual no podía actuar en frente de más personas: el maldito pánico escénico.

-Tranquila ya estamos sentados. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- solté rápido y entre dientes. Se rió.

-Tienes pánico a salir en escena. –era una afirmación… ¿cómo se dio cuenta tan rápido?

_Duh! Eres sumamente transparente, y te pones de colores cuando algo referente al tema pasa… y hoy no fue la excepción._

Mi conciencia…

-Yo…

-Si tu Bella. No tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso, a mi me tomó casi dos largos años superarlo…uff y eso si que fue horrible.

-¿tu? ¿También?

-Sipo. Hace casi tres años que lo enfrenté en una situación y lugar parecidos a estas. Aunque claro, no era nada comparado con este lugar. Si iba muchísima gente, y bueno, me habían oído cantar muchas personas- sin que yo imaginase siquiera, claro está- y me dijeron que debía probar algo de mi voz como para aprovechar mi talento. Te juro que casi les largo a que vallasen a meter en sus propios asuntos, pero mi madre estuvo en ese grupo y me calmé para prestarles un poco de atención. Ella me dio toda su paciencia, aún a sabiendas que yo tenía ese problema, y poco a poco he ido perdiendo ese miedo escénico.

-¡Wow! Es verdaderamente alentador.

-Sí, y aunque tuve recaídas, mis amigos siempre estuvieron allí. Así que me sentiría bien si me dejas darte algunos consejos al respecto, o simplemente te doy uno que otro tip. Al menos para lo que es básico.

-¿En serio?- entonces me acordé- Pero, Pero tu novia ¿no se molesta?

-¿Qué novia?

La chica rubia que te salto hace un rato.

-Ja, ja, ja… no ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga que no veía desde hace más de dos años.

- Ah Ok

- si lo se puede ser bastante efusiva—_más bien dirías resbalosa_.

-Si supongo- contesté en voz baja.

-Acá estamos , no nos extrañen tanto.-Allí llegaron todos.

Solo ahí me di cuenta de cuánto nos habíamos acercado el uno al otro, en verdad parecíamos envueltos en una burbuja que jamás se reventaría, lo cual era extraño pues nuestras sillas estaban más que solo una al lado de la otra, estaban pegadas.

Tanya me presentó a su adorable Thomas, según sus propias palabras y después de unos momentos de célebre conversación… empezó el tan hermoso espectáculo, que me dejó literalmente con la boca abierta caí como pez fuera del agua…

Había talento por donde miraras… hermosas voces que superaban con creces todas esas tonterías que pasaban repetidamente en las radios locales. En fin, sabían lo que hacían allí.

-Muy bien la sesión de Jammim' personal acabó así que es el turno para las parejas que deseen subir y demostrar todo lo que les plazca… musicalmente hablando, claro.

-¡Si!- gritaron muchos incluyendo a ¿Alice?

-Bells, subirás ahora ¿verdad?

-¿qué? Ni loca…

-Por favor, cantas hermoso- siguió Alice.

-Pero si de eso no hay ni duda. Mi hermanita tiene la voz tan hermosa como la mía.

-No, no subiré. Fin del asunto.

-Bella, aquí podrías empezar a olvidarte de tu temor…- dijo Edward en mi oído, tan bajo que creí que solo yo podía haberlo escuchado. Lo vi realmente asustada, pero aun tenía un As bajo la manga…

-No chicos, aunque quisiera ( que no es el caso) es una competencia de parejas, y no tengo una.-Suspiré contenta pensando que me había salido con la mía… pero la felicidad me duró muy poco.

-Yo puedo subir contigo.-¡maldita sea! Edward fue el primero en ofrecerse yo solo quería que me apoyase.

-Pero…

_No, nada de peros. Edward subirá contigo y no se habla más del asunto.- sentenció mi madre "Alice"

-No lo creo Alice.

-Pero Bells, hazlo por todos aquellos que no han tenido el placer de deleitarse con tu voz…- ¡con un demonio! Esta vez ni se midió y uso la carita de corderito degollado sumándolo a las alabanzas.

No-Es-Justo.

-Bella hay una forma bastante eficaz de hacer que olvides un poco más rápido tu pánico…y podrás cantar casi sin ningún problema…- el casi me preocupó pero al menos no me juraba que todo estaría bien cuando en realidad eso jamás pasaría. Sin embargo, al ver la primera parte de sus palabras pensé, o mejor dicho deseé que no pidiera imaginarme a todos en ropa interior o hasta desnudos… eso sería desagradable.

-No estarás sugiriendo que…

-Sólo debes pensar en una de tus canciones favoritas y cantarla como si aun llevaras el reproductor puesto en las orejas…

-Oh, eso es fácil sólo debería cantar…

-Cough Cyrup de Young the Giant- la que me leyó la mente fue Rosalie y me sorprendió a sobremanera. Todos al parecer se sintieron como en un universo paralelo porque la miraron de forma rara.

-Es que no me deja en paz con esa canción a todo volumen, todos los días…y eso que ni siquiera exagero.-se excusó ella.- es mañana, tarde y noche, una y otra y otra vez más.

-Grandioso esa es una de mis favoritas también- y lo adoré aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Con razón se entienden tan bien…- otra vez Rose daba su punto de vista. No pude sentirme más alagada por eso.

-Amo esa canción…y es totalmente cierto que la canto como mil veces al día pero que pasará si hago elr ridículo, no quiero tener que esconderme por la pena.- dije asustada.

-Lo haremos juntos ¿si? - ¡Dios bendito! ¿Acaso podía haber encontrado a alguien más perfecto?

…

Antes de actuar quiero que sepas algo, Bella…- Ya estaban cantando las parejas en escena y poco falta ba para que nos anuncien a nosotros, y no dejé de temblar jamás.

Bella, no sé que ha pasado esta noche pero creo que no voy a poder estar tranquilo si no te digo lo que me carcome desde que nos hemos chocado al conocernos. Me gustas demasiado, creo que he empezado a creer que el amor a primera vista existe y que el destino me está llamando para formar parte de tu vida.- respiró profundamente cuando escuchó que mi respiración desaparecía.

-Lo siento… agregó pero no me dio pero ni u segundo para poder entender por completo sus palabras que me parecían imposibles, y me besó. ¡me Besó! Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos de forma dulce y suave, como si quisiera que fuese el mejor beso que podía existir entre nosotros y claramente lo era porque para mí solo el hecho de que me había dicho lo que le pasaba conmigo hacía que ese fuese EL BESO, no solo un intercambio de fluidos y enfermedades (aunque no me hubiese molestado que me enfermara para que el me cuidara) ¡_ojala el tiempo se detuviese en un momento tan perfecto como este!_

Sus manos sostenían mi rostro de forma delicada y yo era toda suspiros, mientras le entregaba hasta mi corazón en aquel beso. Yo sí que sabía que el amor a primera vista existía pero ahora ya lo estaba comprobando de primera mano. Experimentándolo y sintiéndome a pleno en el intento. Sus labios eran adictivos y el sabor era tan exquisito que no quise soltarlo pero mis pulmones (y creo que también los suyos) en conjunto con el escenario nos hicieron separar para poder respirar y salir.

-Entonces, denle un fuerte aplauso a Edward y Bella para darles ánimo en su primera vez aquí. Ellos nos cantan la canción de Young the Giant titulada Cough Cyrup…

Casi hiperventilando salimos al escenarioy mientras hubieron unos segundos de la intro de la canción me recordó…

-Hazlo como si aún tuvieses puesto los auriculares del Ipod.

Y empezamos…

_Life's too short to ven care at all, Oh! _(la vida es demasiado corta para andarse preocupando tanto)

_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control…_ (me vuelvo loco, me vuelvo loco, pierdo el control)

En cuanto terminamos la canción los silbidos, aplausos y gritos de apoyo nos invadieron y nos abrazamos allí delante de todos. Me dio una vuelta rápida en el aire. Cuando se detuvo mi boca estaba muy cerca de su oído así que le dije: Tu también me gustas Edward, y muchísimo.

Repentinamente me separó de su cuello y se apoderó de mis labios. Los gritos fueron aún más fuertes esta vez. Y yo sólo estaba perdida en el sabor de aquella deliciosa boca. Porque esta vez estaba dándolo todo en aquel beso, sus sentimientos, sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua, su ardor y yo, bueno yo me quedé atrás.

Tal vez había hallado una forma de cura que era por demás especial y perfecta. Esos labios, los labios de mi Edward.

_One more spoon of cough cyrup, now._ (una cucharada más de jarabe para la tos)

_One more spoon of cough cyrup, now. Oh! _(una cucharada más de jarabe para la tos, oh!)

Tomaría todo el jarabe que sus labios me diesen así no fuera para la tos…

* * *

><p>Ya está...<p>

C:

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii terminé esta historia… hay demasiadas chicas que me han agregado a sus listas de favoritos y de alertas y me encanta, aunque la verdad me pone triste que aún no me dejasen RR de esta historia… en fin aquí les agradezco a: _LORE; Lory24; Ale74; KARLYDDY; Izaline Cullen; Cristhal; La chica del gorro azul; ñady blue vampire; Shell Craig; Patito Pattz; I'm reading my life; Pearl Rose Swan; Alada1998; Bertlin; fefita98; evecullen; flexer; cherryland; Severla Masen Pattinso Cullen; jennyteamedward; Marie Kikis Matthew; ItsLau; Abigail Cullen Masen; Ladea; jejesaranina; elena robsten; despattz y brujas. las adoro chicas son las mejores!_

Y a todas las chikas que me han dejado un RR o un PM estos días… ¡que grandiosas son!

Espero poder publicar pronto una historia que ya la tengo lista en mi cabeza pero que solo tiene unos cuantos capis listos y en papel ..( si, primero escribo corrijo 100mil veces y después tipeo) En fin, espero que las pascuas que se acercan la pasen super bien y que se olviden un poquito de la fiestas, el descontrol y la locura porque es muy importante encontrarse a uno mismo en las fiestas de guardar como dicen acá en mi tierra… no es que les este pidiendo que vayan a misa o sean católicas , judías o de cualquier otra religión, simplemente que traten de respetar un poquito mas este tipo de celebraciones…

Bueno creo que ya las aburri… un beso anooooooooooooooooooorme y muchísimos abrazos, cuídense nenas. Son las mejores... me voy a sonreirle a mi Edward...

No se olviden de los RR así podré subir mas rápido las historias que ya esten terminadas (sino me escriben no sabría que les gustan, y no tendría porque seguir subiendo)

GRACIAS!

C:

Las amo!

Ale!


End file.
